


Smiled so much they failed to take a breath

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers did normal things while teenagers, like attending parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiled so much they failed to take a breath

The Housemartins sounded in the stereo. Sherlock watched as his brother shook his head following the music. He grinned and looked around Mycroft: there he was, easy to spot, a blonde handsome guy. Who, unfortunately, wasn’t looking back at Mycroft. When the song ended, he gave up the farce and walked back where his brother stood, at the other side of the crowded room.

“I told you parties weren’t our area”, Sherlock complained.

Mycroft sipped his drink.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, dear brother. You know I can’t help to dance when I hear _The people who grinned themselves to death_ ”.

The two of them shared a rare knowing look and laughed.


End file.
